The Wierdest School Year EVER
by Pish-Posh Superstar
Summary: Milly Warner just moved to LA from Montana. What she didn't realize is that the Middle school she's going to, randomly breaks out in song and dance. R


I do not own any rights to High School Musical(well obviously lol)or any rights to KOHLS or DICKIES! Any peoples names in here that are yours, are a complete coincidence.

"Why are you so Materialistic?"

UGH school is soo dramatic! Drama this, gossip that. It's like get over yourself. First day back to another hell hole. Starting seventh grade this year. Getting back to the hole concept of people being materialistic, everyone has to have what everyone else does. It's the night before August 23rd. The day before my life changes forever. New school. New friends (if I make any). California...LA to be exact. It all seems impossible. It all started this summer. I just moved to LA from Montana. Yeah, HUGE change. I'm used to seeing fields of corn, but now i'm seeing buildings galore. Now I do have one question. What's Kohls? I've never seen a store SO big before! I went there w/ my mom. Now, me being a country girl, I went in there and didn't see one single pair of Dickies pants! I LOVE those. Everything I saw was sooo girly. Nothing matched my personality. What are skirts? Things here are so CONFUSING:(! I mean, they are like two pieces of small fabric sowed together at the sides. It's like What the fuck ya know? My mom is buying me all these girly things.

"Mom, whats wrong with my clothes?"

"Honey, they are a little too...country."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Hon, I want you to fit in at this school, not stand out. This is what California girls wear, not that country stuff."

"Mom, I don't want to be normal, I want to stand out!"

"Honey, It's better if you fit in in this new school. Your gonna wear these clothes on the first day, no excuses!"

We moved to LA cuz my dad sold our farm back in Montana. I've lived there my whole life. My mom passed away 4 years ago. My step-mom married my dad last summer. It was her idea to move. They never even told me that we were moving until a week before it was gonna happen. OK, so I never told you my info. My name is Milly Warner. I'm 12 years old. I went to Rodrick Elementary School before all of this happened. I was born in Alan, Montana. Now I'm going to East LA Middle-High School. This is the night before everything changes. So i go to sleep, get up, and look in my closet. Grab my backpack, the new clothes my step mom just bought me (eeww), and my schedule. Oh great, I have AP BIO first:(. My schedule goes like this:

8:00am-9:15: AP BIO

9:20-10:53: MATH

10:59-11:30: LUNCH

11:34-12:30: GYM

12:33-1:31: HUMANITIES

1:34-2:15: SCIENCE

2:17-2:45: BAND

Then FINALLY I can go home from this hell they call EASTLAMHS!

I got dressed up in the longest skirt I have. I tell ya, those things are roomy. I get on the bus, and I see him. He was like a glowing figure. Those perfect features... his eyes, his hair, everything was perfect. Then i saw HER. She sat right next to him in the seat across from me. She looked like a slut. They were both just sitting there. Then someone from the seat behind me broke the silence.

"Hey look it's a new girl. Were you from girl?"

"Montana."

"Oh so we got a country girl on our bus? WONDERFUL, now someone else to annoy the crap outta me with their accent. What's ya name?"

"Milly. Milly Warner" she said hesitantly

Then the girl sitting across from me with HIM started speaking.

"Milly Warner huh? Sounds like a retarted name to me! Why don't you go back to Montana farm girl?"

"Hey Alyssa, Shut up! Leave her alone, you remember what it was like to be the new girl."

His words so perfect. Justin Bieber couldn't compare to him.

"Well then Cambrin, stick up for her now. I thought i was your girlfriend. What do you like her or something?"

The bus pulled up before he could say anything. I wondered what he would have said. His voice keeps going around in my head. That masculine, sweet, soft voice. *sigh* 3

I walked in the school. It was bigger then I had expected. There was two stories of people. Everyone looked so...so...how do I put this...weird. They all have this make-up on and slutty clothes. It's disgusting. I try to find my locker, but have no luck. I went up to the main office. When I was standing there, this girl came up to me.

"Hi, you Milly Warner?"

"Umm yeah."

"Hello, my name is Aubrey. I'll be your tour guide for all of today and however long you need me."

"Oh... cool. Can you show me were my locker is?"

"Sure. Come with me."

We walked down really really long hallways, upstairs, down and elevator. Everything. We finally got to my locker. #683. Of course, they were all my unlucky numbers packed into one. It was the very last locker in the hallway next to #682. I wonder who has that one. I mean who was the last teenager to come here? Was it Alyssa? Or some other creepy person? Would I like them? Would they be my bestfriend or my worst enemy? I just HAD to ask Aubrey.

"Hey, do you know who has that locker?"

"Umm #682? I think Alyssa Macaskill. She hangs out with Cambrin Bent a lot, but you probably don't know them."

"Oh yeah, I know them alright."

All of a sudden Aubrey started to burst out in song and dance

"You Dont Like herr!

Oh this is such a tragedyy!

She's the most popular girl in school, and now she has a hater!

Oh no, she won't like this at all!"

This was gonna be the WEIRDEST school year ever.

****Hey guys I've been working on this for a while. If you want another Chapter, tell mee! I'll start working on it! :) Hope you liked thiss! PLEASE R&&&R!****


End file.
